Advice
by MaryFaraday
Summary: Jim needs some advice from Gene and it ends up in kissing. Rated K. I do not own Outlaw star.


**A/N: **I do not own Outlaw Star, nor do I own the characters. Might be a bit sloppy make out at the end but otherwise, enjoy.

* * *

It has been one month, since they actually decided to live together. Yeah, Jim Hawking is actually living together with 'the' Gene Starwind who also owns the 'Outlaw Star', which he named after someone who died a few months ago. Gene naturally doesn't talk about this much and Jim doesn't even bother to ask him since he only would get a grunt as a natural answer. Actually, the eleven-year-old boy has been feeling a bit strange recently, and it seems like he needs some advice.

But not when Gene is popping up in his dreams.

It happened a lot before that Gene would randomly appear in his dreams out of nowhere and seriously, he even likes those.. _nasty _dreams. But as stated before, the little boy needs help. And that as soon as possible. "Urgh, what am I even thinking.." He gets out of his bed, then walking to the door to get something to drink. Yeah, he can't sleep.

Making his way the kitchen, he regocnizes that the light is turning on and a shadow is on the wall. Probably, it's only Gene who can't sleep again. He has some strange sleeping habits a lot recently, but it's possibly because of this Hilda-woman. Or whatever her name was. Stepping in, he looks at Gene, then rubbing his eyes. "Can't sleep again, huh?" He asks his friend, who just nods lightly and waits for Jim until he sits down with a glass of milk. "Jim, we.. We need to talk." His serious tone is making him feel a bit uncomfortable, but he just pushes this feeling aside. "About what?" The younger male looks at him, while sipping on his glass. "You know.. you're a great friend, but I just can't push that aside. What I actually feel about you." Gene finally spoke up, raising his cup to take a sip as well.

"And what do you feel about me?" Jim's heart is pounding in his chest while he waits for an answer from the red-haired male. "You know.. I actually like you _more_ than you think.." The elder male stares down at the table, while drawing circles around his cup. "But.. Gene, I'm.. I'm too young for you, y' know. You can't even make out with me or something like that.." A slight blush appears on Jim's cheeks and when he looks over to Gene, his friend also blushes.

"I don't want to make out with you until you're 16. Also, Jim. I don't make out." He takes another sip from his cup, then putting it aside him. "Eh, what do you mean with 'you don't make out'?" The other male has a puzzled expression on his face and tilts his head lightly after taking another sip from his glass.

"I.. have hard sex. I don't just 'make out'." Gene slightly smiles at him, as he looks at his face which is red as a tomato. Either way, he is blushing and that is somehow cute. "And.. how does hard sex work?" He can't just believe that he just asked him that. _It's probably grossing him out, oh god!_

But Gene still answers his question. "Well, you usually push it in after you sucked her or him off. And make him or her all wet and sastified. But again, Jim, I'm twenty and you're 9 years younger than me. This would be completely illegal." He pauses, while looking at him once again, before continuing. "But I can kiss you." Jim raises his head to look at him properly, while another slight blush crosses his cheeks. "O-Okay. But this is my first kiss, so.." - "Doesn't matter." He laughs a bit, then getting closer to him. Cupping his cheek, he slowly leans in and kisses him on the lips. Gene tried to make it as innocent as possible, but his tongue merely slips in after Jim opened his mouth a bit and he actually seems to enjoy it. Swirling his tongue around, he sucks on it gently while biting down on his lower lip.

Breaking the kiss, they both breathe slowly. Gene does recover from such a kiss very well, but Jim not. His face completely red, he stares at him in awe. "Wow." The other male chuckles, while ruffling his hair, then looking back at him. "Do you really want to try it out?"

"What?" Jim took another sip from his glass, looking at him.

"Sex." His short, simple answer makes Jim splurting the milk out that he just drank. "W-W-W-W-What..!?" Okay, now his face was completely red while he clenches his hands tighter around the glass. Gene just shrugs and stands up, then putting the coffee cup in the sink. "Come to my room if you have an answer, lil' boy." He ruffles his hair again, then walking out of the room. Jim cleans up the bit of the mess that he just made and puts the glass into the sink as well, then leaning against the kitchen counter. _Well, why not. But it isn't legal, so.. Oh god, what do I do?_ After a few minutes - it felt for him like hours - he decides to walk out of the kitchen and instead of going to his room, he walks directly into Gene's bedroom.

Opening the door a bit, he steps in while Gene gets up a bit, looking at him while turning the lights on. "You know that isn't legal, Jim." - "I know, I know.. but.. can we just kiss instead?" His cute question caused Gene to grin at him, then he takes his hands and pins him down on the bed lightly, wrapping his arms around him. "That's fine with me." While Jim's fingers are intertwining with Gene's fingers, he pulls him closer and kisses him again, but more passionate.

Yeah. This is defintely the best night of his life.

* * *

**A/N: **I decided to write a Jim/Gene-fanfic instead of a Gene/Mel one, because there's no love for this cute couple. :c Anyway, I hope you liked it and review please~!


End file.
